Playing Doctor
by Emerald-Tranquility
Summary: Arizona and Callie are at Callie's apartment for their weekly movie night. What happens when unaddressed, romantic feelings mix with a silly accident and some concerned physical contact? Arizona/Callie. Smutty, fluffy, lemon.


**_A/N: My first smuty fic. Callie/Arizona. Don't read if femmeslash lemons aren't your thing. And if you do read past this point, please don't throw rotten fruit at me if it's bad.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, and have nothing to do with anything involving them other than my uncreative, hopefully original and not disappointing stories.<em>**

_Playing Doctor_

A mellow, artificial glow fell on a beautiful, yet exceedingly impatient blonde who let out another huff as the DVD's menu jingle repeated again. Arizona Robbins was not the type of woman who enjoyed waiting. The soft, repetitive strumming of her fingertips could be heard as her impatience grew to the physical level. Her striking blue eyes glanced around the room as she waited for her best friend, Calliope Torres, to return with the popcorn. Letting out another sigh, her focus came to rest on the mess of magazines on the coffee table.

"Callie, how long does it take to make one bag of popcorn?" Arizona called out as she hopped off of the couch and started to tidy the assortment of clutter.

"It's nearly done, I swear," the other woman answered. Callie had been fussing around the kitchen – putting away dishes, pouring wine – whilst forgetting the one thing she was supposed to be doing: cooking popcorn. This same routine played out every Friday night, or movie night as it was more fondly known. Arizona would arrive at Callie's apartment, DVD in hand, in time to help the brunette cook dinner or make a decision on take out. The pair would eat while swapping stories, giggling and casting longing glances at each other when safe to do so without being caught. Callie would clear their plates and was supposed to prepare snacks while Arizona slipped into more comfortable attire and set up the movie.

All the regularities were maintained but the night seemed different. There was an unrelenting feel of desire in the atmosphere that both women were aware of, but neither brought up in conversation. The thoughts never left Arizona's mind though. All she could think about was how soft Callie's lips looked; how ample her cleavage was; how her eyes seemed to darken every time she looked at her; how much she wanted to tangle herself in all that was Calliope Torres. Arizona blushed at her thoughts as she walked around the coffee table to the couch. Lost in her fantasy and not watching where she was going, her foot connected with a leg of the table and she came crashing down.

"Ah! Son of a-" she yelled, cutting herself off, while cradling a throbbing hip. She tried to blink the tears away but to no avail. Callie was at her side in an instant, hushing and fussing.

"Arizona, are you okay? What happened? Let me look," Callie gushed, letting her hands wander down Arizona's arms.

"No, I'm… I'm fine Callie. I just slipped. I'm-" she tried to reassure the worried brunette, but was interrupted before she could say much more.

"Robbins, shut up and let me take care of you," she stated quickly before winking and adding with a mischievous smile, "Trust me. I'm a doctor."

Arizona smiled softly and removed her hands from her hip, lifting her shirt slightly. One of Callie's hands grasped hers while the other traced over the slightly pink skin on her hip. The blonde's eyes fluttered shut and a barely audible moan escaped from her lips, followed by a groan as the Latina's hands were promptly removed.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you? I'm sorry. Shit…" Callie's hands were in her lap, her eyes fixed on the floor. Her heart was beating erratically and she couldn't stop her fingers from fidgeting. The brunette was well aware of the feelings she had for her best friend and couldn't bare the thought of rejection. Certain that she'd physically hurt Arizona, the pain of future rejection filled her heart. She could only blame her overactive and enthusiastic imagination when she felt the feather soft touch of fingers against her chin, lifting her head. Sure enough though, her eyes met dazzling blue that seemed to be getting closer.

"You didn't hurt me," Arizona whispered, feeling her breath mingle with the sexy Latina in front of her. Callie's worried eyes seemed to soften a little when the blonde moved her strong Ortho hand back to her hip, guiding it in slow, circular motions. Arizona bit her bottom lip as she looked down to Callie's mouth. A smile was all the confirmation she needed as she closed the gap between them.

The women's eyes closed as their lips connected in a chaste kiss and all at once all inhibitions were lost. Arizona's tongue swept across Callie's bottom lip: a silent question of permission. The brunette responded, opening her mouth to her best friend, now lover. Their tongues roamed the other's mouth, familiarizing themselves with the contours and textures. Arizona moved closer to Callie, bringing their bodies flush against each other. Hands that were caressing Arizona's wound had moved up under Arizona's tank top, skimming the soft expanse of her back.

Pulling away for air, Callie grinned. Any ability to verbally communicate seemed to have left her. She noticed Arizona's eyes seemed to have darkened; the dazzling blue orbs still sparkled, but were now filled with lust.

"My top seems to be giving you a bit of trouble, Callie. Do you think I should take it off?" Arizona asked, almost too innocently, flashing that super magic smile that could convince the brunette to do anything.

"Yeah, you- That's… Plan. Good. Yeah…" Callie rambled, grinning still.

"Okay!" Arizona squealed, standing up. Her partner seemed a little confused as she sauntered away so she added, while pulling her top over her head, "You should take yours off too. Oh, and meet me in your bedroom."

Arizona attempted to giggle away the anxious feeling in her stomach as she let her track pants fall, crawling onto the bed in her undergarments. A shiver passed through her as she felt the brown eyes of her lover gazing over her body. She turned and met Callie's piercing gaze; her own lust-filled eyes daring her to come closer. And that she did. Olive hands met creamy skin, blonde and brunette locks mixing, limbs intertwining as the women, both kneeling, pressed closer to each other. Callie's hand found its way back to Arizona's hip, caressing gently before moving over the taut muscles of the blonde's stomach. Their tongues, once reacquainted, battled for dominance. Neither woman cared who won – both reveling in the amazing feeling of having the other so close – but as Callie did she took the lead, pushing Arizona down onto her back, straddling her.

The Latina trailed a line of kisses over Arizona's jaw and neck, smiling as the blonde turned her head to give her better access. She ran her fingers over smooth, defined collarbones, following her movements with her lips. She continued down until her hand connected with fabric. Looking up at the blonde, Callie tried to imitate her infamous pout, earning her a giggle as Arizona arched her back to allow her to undo her bra clasp. The brunette was speechless as she took in the sight of an almost naked Arizona – she was beyond beautiful. Arizona Robbins was perfection.

Noticing Callie hadn't resumed her movements, Arizona placed her hands on her cheeks, drawing her up for another kiss. She let her hands roam the Latina's body, amazed by how soft her skin felt under her fingers but pulled away after a short moment. Now it was Arizona's turn to display that tragic pout. "You're still wearing too many clothes," she commented while tugging on Callie's jeans to emphasize her point.

Callie smiled as she stood up next to the bed, stripping the remaining articles of clothing from her body. "Now who's overdressed?" The brunette asked with a mischievous grin.

Arizona looked down at her own body and back up a Callie with a raised eyebrow. She crawled sensuously over to the edge of the bed, jumping off to stand in front of the brunette. She turned her back and slowly pulled her panties down, making sure to give Callie a wink before she stood up again. "Better?"

"Much," was all Callie could say before pushing her back down onto the bed. She continued her line of kisses again from Arizona's jaw downwards, this time with no barriers in her way. As she reached a firm nipple, Callie placed several tentative kisses around it before taking it into her mouth, swiping and circling the pink bud with her tongue, eliciting several pleasurable moans. Swapping to the other nipple, she repeated her ministrations before again pressing her lips in a line of kisses downwards. Reaching the apex of her lover's thighs she glanced up at Arizona, melting at the sight. The blonde had her eyes glued on Callie, smiling as she reached down to take her hand.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Calliope," she whispered, squeezing Callie's hand for reassurance. Even though she could see the desire clearly in the Latina's face, she felt the need to give her the option nonetheless. Calliope Torres was a stunning human being. Her long, flowing, mahogany locks fell gently around her shoulders, framing her beautiful face: those dark, chocolaty eyes and big, pink lips complimenting her stunning olive complexion. Arizona was turned on by the mere sight of the Latina between her legs. Her feelings spanned wider than just lust, though. The way Callie smiled at her, talked with her, the comforting hugs; everything about her had caused Arizona to fall in love with her.

"Do you want me to, Arizona?" Callie asked sheepishly, squeezing the blonde's hand back.

"Of course I do. You're the most amazing and beautiful person in the world. There's nobody I'd rather share this moment with," Arizona beamed back.

"Okay, well stop worrying and…" Callie paused, grinning widely, "And let me take care of you."

Feeling Arizona grasp her hand tightly again and seeing the smile that graced the blonde's features, Callie lowered herself to her most sensitive point. The peds surgeon responded immediately, bucking her hips upwards. Though one of her hands was still holding Arizona's, Callie brought her other down onto her hip (massaging the slightly bruised spot gently) to keep Arizona steady. The brunette was careful with her tongue, circling slowly at first, taking note of Arizona's reactions. Adding her fingers to the ministrations, Callie massaged the blonde's thighs before entering Arizona with two of her long digits. A rhythm was set as the blonde moved against and with her. The sounds coming out of Arizona's mouth was music to Callie's ears; orgasmic music – stimulating the brunette's senses. Looking up when Arizona let out a particularly loud moan, the expression on her face, combined with the sound sent a shot of pleasure through Callie's body. Adding those to the feeling of Arizona's walls clenching around her fingers and the Latina thought she might join her lover in her release.

Fluid movements became rigid, Arizona's muscles clenched as Callie's fingers and mouth worked her up to her highest point of ecstasy. A whispered chant of 'Calliope' filled the room before Arizona screamed her lover's name. The blonde collapsed against the bed as Callie slowed and finally stopped her pleasurable movements. Humming softly, he brunette began placing sweet kisses up Arizona's body, being sure to pause and give a little extra attention to the injured hip before continuing upwards, over the flat plane of her stomach, through the valley of her breasts, over her heaving chest, and up her neck finally reaching the blonde's lips. Regaining some of her energy, Arizona kissed the woman above her back before rolling Callie over with her so she could cuddle into her side.

"Mmm, that was amazing, Calliope. You're so good and sexy," Arizona commented sleepily.

"And you are adorable, Dr. Robbins," Callie responded with a chuckle.

Arizona let out a long breath while rubbing her sexy Latina's stomach before speaking. "Calliope?" The blonde questioned cheerily.

"Yes, Arizona?" The other woman asked, looking over to the playful blonde with a smile.

"Thanks for looking after me," she answered with her super magic smile.

All Callie could do was grin back at the bubbly blonde, tracing lazy figures over her arm with her fingers.

"Oh and Calliope?"

"Yes, Arizona?" Callie repeated again.

"You look a bit fatigued. Did you know I'm a doctor? I have a few remedies that could help you with that," Arizona commented with her best sexy look before starting her own trail of kisses down her new-found lover's body.

End


End file.
